PMS Is Never An Easy Thing To Do
by Julia8383
Summary: Bella is going through some PMS, and the fact that Edward isn't being 100% is very helpful. A fight ensues, but a happy ending is found. Bella filled at first, but turns to Edward:your two favourite characters together! *oneshot*


**I just thought I'd write a fanfiction about Edward and Bella. I had no idea where it was going, though. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. But that's a given, of course.  
**

**

* * *

**

Bella sat in her bedroom, looking across the room to the window that was open. Even though it was incredibly damp outside, she left it open in hopes of her one true love to come gallivanting. Well, he wouldn't be gallivanting, but he would be gliding. Or something. Essentially, he'd be moving to the open window because she was in the room. Actually, to be fair he'd probably even come into the room even if she wasn't in there because her scent was. And Bella knew, even without trying, her scent was what some would call intoxicating.

This made her smile.

Bella was an eighteen year old girl with long chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. A common thing in the society she lived in, but unique enough to make all the boys come to her yard for milkshakes. Or grilled cheese sandwiches, because she could make them perfectly to a T. Sadly, the one boy she wanted to make them for couldn't even enjoy them, because he was more interested in the life sustaining thing called BLOOD. Yeah, Bella had a lot of it, but not enough to spare for his blood thirst. Bella sighed, before throwing her head back in angst. This wasn't the right thing to do when your boyfriend was a vampire, but at the same time, she knew it wouldn't bother him. Biting from the sweet neck of a human was just messy-it was all about the wrists. Thinking of this, she slightly winced as she looked at the half-moon scar on her hand. It was a place where she was bit by a vampire, and it wasn't even her sweet ass Edward. For the vampire who bit her was a ferocious douche who only wanted two things: revenge and the chase.

The chase. Yeah, right. Bella couldn't even walk across a straight lot of pavement without finding something to trip on. Actually, that was a lie. The thing that she would trip on would be her own feet. Bella was a clumsy old soul who did not know how to carry herself. It was one of the reasons why Bella and Edward were made for each other: Bella couldn't walk alone, and Edward was strong enough to carry the petite girl on his back.

The back. Right. Bella hated being carried like this, and preferred the way her best friend and werewolf, Jacob carried her. For her carried her like a princess bride on her wedding day: In the front!

At the thought of Jacob in a positive light, Bella completely turned her back to the window. This could be seen as an act of symbolism to her lack of love for Edward, but it was just because she didn't want Edward to see the silly smile she had on her face. She didn't know why she had a draw to Jacob, but it was there. It always got a little intense right before she had her period, but she just assumed that was because of her hormones. It wasn't like Edward was giving her any.

Oh, Edward. As beautiful as he was, with his crooked smile, topaz eyes, golden auburn sunshine perfection hair, and over six feet of unadulterated hotness, he wasn't really enough. Sure, he offered everything in the world plus a star in the sky, but he didn't, at the same time. Yeah, there was the whole "personal safety" thing that had to be dealt with, but at the same time, did he have to be so cautious? He was seventeen year's old, for god sakes.

Bella did a headdesk on the mahogany desk she had in her room since she was born. Yeah, she didn't even live here long after that, with her mother leaving her home with a newborn child, but it remained in the room. Her father, shattered with his wife and newborn child leaving, kept everything the same, in hopes of his wife and daughter coming back. While half of that didn't come true, he was set in his ways. After all, what newborn baby wanted a big hunky desk in their bedroom? Bella Swan, that was who. She didn't even cry when she was born, because she was just so darn considerate to her mom. That was why her mom felt it was okay to leave, because her daughter was so well behaved.

At the thought of her perfect childhood being thought about, Bella smiled. It wasn't even that perfect, with her summers being shuttled to the non-summer location of Forks, Washington, she still loved it. She had no friends, and only her book friends to be there for her. She loved her some Wuthering Heights and Shakespeare, long before her peers even knew what they were.

"Are you smiling because I'm here, or because you finally realized it's better for you to be away from me?" a musical voice said from behind her. The musical notes smashed her out of her thoughts of Romeo and Juliet, and she didn't mind in the slightest. Ever since her soul mate and boyfriend decided it'd be fun to recreate that book for recreational purposes, she wasn't so keen on their perfect relationship. Oh Juliet, why must we be so smitten with our Romeos?

At the thought of _that, _Bella giggled. She didn't chuckle, in fear of being too manly, and didn't laugh, because her constant company was too serious. And when she said constant, she meant it. Even when she was in the bathroom, Edward would be sitting in her shower, waiting for her. He was the perfect gentleman, not being present while being present. She loved him for that. To eternity.

Bella turned around to see the person she loved hovering over her bed. No, he wasn't floating, but contemplating if it would be safe to sit down.

"I'm not going to jump your bones if you sit down, you know" she noted. Edward looked shocked at the crude words coming from his sweet loves mouth, but he tried to understand. They were simply just from different centuries, and he needed to understand that. He really was almost there, at the 98% mark. It was just being over a hundred really put a strain on his comprehension of what a modern teenager loved to do. After all, growing up, he would court a girl for awhile, and then ask for her hand in marriage. He did this to Bella, and she nearly lost an egg.

"I know the rules," she added, in sync with his very own thoughts. He smiled to himself because he just knew they were soul mates just because of that. "I have to marry you before I get any. And I can't even go off with my best friend to get any," she continued. He lost his smile. "Not that I'd do that!" she completed.

She wouldn't, either. She could not risk losing her soul mate just because she wanted to have more than a hug and a one sided kiss. Isn't that what every girl fantasies about? She knew they all fantasied about HER boyfriend, but whatever.

Edward decided to change the subject as he settled into the uncomfortable bed that his girlfriend slept on every night. Peculiar, really. He also noted that he'd buy her a new mattress that very evening. He was becoming addicted to online shopping on his computer while Bella wasn't sleep talking the night away. Of course he'd have to type quietly, but he was good with memorization, so he didn't have to use his handy flashlight anymore to read the numbers off his many credit cards. He was worried buying a mattress online wasn't the best way to fully get the mattress buying experience, but he couldn't handle leaving Bella alone for a few hours as he sat on them himself with his co-online shopper Rosalie. This is where his sister Alice came in.

Alice must've sensed with her future seeing sense that she was needed tonight, because she sent him a text.

"I already know the mattress you're going to get her. I'll send you the link later."

Touche, he guessed she already had plans.

Bella must've sensed she was being left out of something major, because she was already sitting beside him, trying to read the text on the screen of Edward's small smart phone.

"It's a secret!" Edward sing songed, before deciding in a split nano second that he needed to distract her, or else she'd go on and on about how buying a mattress would be useless later on, because of her vampire happenings in the upcoming year.

Yeah, right. Like that's going to happen. Edward snorted to himself.

"If I kiss you, will you tell me what you were thinking about before I came in?" Bella's face glazed over as he said this, and he wanted to slap her out of it. Except he knew if he did that, she'd die in an instant, because he was so strong and could break her with the power of his eyes, practically. His face turned into a frown. Bella snapped out of her doughnut glazed stage.

"I was thinking about myself. Duh!" she laughed, before throwing back her head. Her hair bounced around like Rosalie's did when she found a good purchase on a retail site. Rosalie was his shopping buddy. Not only did they fix cars together, but they shopped. IT was a shared activity, and they both loved it. Bella was always nervous whenever they talked about their shared activity, but Rosalie was always gracious enough to snap that it "wasn't sex". Of course it wasn't sex! Who thinks fixing cars is sexy?

Jacob, the mutt.

Edward's face turned gloomy. The mere mention of his rival for Bella's love always put a rain on his parade.

As Edward had his emo moments, Bella was sneaky enough to lean over and read the text message that Alice had sent Edward. She jumped to the wrong conclusions.

"You're buying a mattress for ROSALIE?" At the mention of his sister's name, Bella's voice turned into liquid venom. If he was human, he would've went into duck and cover mode. Except he wasn't: He was a vampire and he particularly enjoyed the online shopping experience. However, he also knew he couldn't mention it was a mattress for Bella, or else she'd go insane. Like, ape shit insane. So he went with a partial lie. He hoped Rosalie wouldn't mind.

"You know Rosalie and I already talked to you about this," he said. Bella continued to glare at him. His thoughts were about to go into how beautiful she looked angry, but he knew it would be the wrong thing to think about just know. Once Bella had her mind set on something, it was hard to change it.

"Rosalie and I were just looking for a new mattress," he said. He kept his voice low and musical. That's right, he was aware his voice was like music to Bella, and he did not mind in the slightest. Bella didn't seem to find his voice very musical, though. He continued on.

"Bella," he sweet talked. "It's just online shopping!"

Bella paused. She heard it before, but she had to see where this particular mattress comment was going. "Isn't the online shopping thing kind of girly? I mean..." before she could continue, Edward cut her off.

"After 100 years, even someone who grew up in the old school knows that gender lines blur, Bella". It was the reason why he wasn't against wearing pink and purple shirts to his school sessions. He didn't call them class, because that was just a joke. "Rosalie's really into it, too!" he added.

Bella narrowed her eyes, her eyebrows furrowing. How... beautiful. "How does that make it less girly? Rosalie's like, the most beautiful thing ever."

Edward sighed. He knew Bella was, not Rosalie. But he also knew it was useless to get into that right now. "She only does it every so often when she's not busy having sex with Emmett. It's one of the few things we share!"

It was like he slapped Bella on the way she reacted. "Is THAT why she needs a new bed?"

"No! Not the sex with Emmett! The shopping! BELLA, you KNOW Rosalie and I shop together!" Edward shouted this, and instantly regretted it. Why couldn't he have an actual GOOD talent that allowed for time travel and not a stinkin' thought thing that didn't work on his soul mate / girlfriend?

Bella looked shocked, before started having convulsions from her laughing.

"You make me giggle," she stated, before falling on her bed, her hair spilling over her pillow. Before Edward could do anything else, pure instinct took over. NO, he didn't kill her. He kissed her.

She died.

But came back to life. it was impossible how she continued to do this without an AED on the scene, but she did. Edward was glad, because she was his scientific marvel. Soon though, soon she'd enter into his scientific lab as his wife.

But for now, she lived as his girlfriend.

Who clearly liked sour cream and onion chips. He pulled away.

"Were you eating chips again?" he asked. Bella glanced guilty at the floor by her bed. She thought she was hiding it so well.

"I don't think having a boyfriend that monitors what I'm eating is very safe," she muttered. He turned to look at her, while fishing at the side of her bed. "Do you really want to talk about you being safe, Bella?" The spiel of his killing levels was becoming frequent, with Bella's desires. And honestly, it was getting repetitive. Bella felt the same way. She rolled her eyes.

"You know, there are a lot of guys out there that want this!" she motioned to her face and body. This was also becoming old in habit. The bickering and fighting was becoming constant, and it was taking a toll on their relationship. Bella was thinking more about Jacob, and Edward was thinking more about killing his soul mate. And not in the "for eternity" way that Bella was wanting.

"Bella, you know they want you just for that. I want you for everything. Even this!" he thrusted the discovered bag of chips into her face. She snarled. "I can eat this if I want! YOU KNOW I CAN! I CAN EAT WHAT I WANT, WHEN I WANT! THAT IS MORE THAN I CAN SAY FOR YOU!"

Edward stopped. So did Bella.

Instead of instantly apologizing, Bella went to the open window that allowed Edward to come in the first place. "I think you should leave for a little bit. Come back in an hour. I'm going to go brush my teeth."

With that, Bella did a spin on her heels and walked to her bedroom door, closing the door behind her.

Edward was at a lost on what to do. Before he could actually think more about the situation, which was too much work, his cell phone went off. It was a text from Alice.

"She's moody because she's PMSing, Edward!"

If Edward was human, he would've blushed. But he wasn't, so he sat there in intense embarrassment, unable to really understand what just happened. Being together for only a short period of time, Edward wasn't that familiar with Bella's mood swings. It was tragic, but he was understanding. After all, he was Edward Freakin' Cullen. His chest puffed out automatically at this. It was embarrassing when it happened in school, but in the comfort of his girlfriend's room, it was nice. Or... It would've been, if he wasn't sitting there alone. He decided to find Bella.

As he opened her bedroom door, he saw that she wasn't in fact brushing her teeth, but sitting on the floor that she was usually so close to anyway due to her height, and looked glum. He decided to sit on the floor with her.

"Bella, love," he whispered. She didn't hear him, because his voice was too low. The only thing that probably could've heard him was a pet dog, but Bella didn't have one of those, thankfully. He spoke louder. She heard him, but she continued to give way too much attention to her hands.

"I'm sorry about earlier. You know I love you!" He smiled at her side profile, hoping she'd see him from her peripheral vision. He knew she did, because her heart started to race even more. She turned to look at him, and he almost got lost in her brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, too! I don't know what that is!" She moved her head to motion herself and her bedroom, before breaking down in tears. "I hate feeling like thiiiiis!" she started to cry.

Before Edward could react, she moved quicker than Edward did when a mountain lion was around, and hugged him.

"You're my soul mate and boyfriend, and I love you! I'm just so over the place, and I'm sorry! You know I love you, right? I like, really love you. I want you to KNOW THAT!" and with that, she tried to hug him really hard. All he could do was smile at her attempts.

"You're cute, you know that?"

She stopped crying so hard, and started to laugh.

"I love you, too!"

With that, Edward and Bella sat in the doorway of Bella's childhood and hugged. While it wasn't the sexual adventures that Bella wanted, it was enough to make her feel wanted. And that was enough... for now.

[/done]


End file.
